1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake-and-accelerator pedal assembly for an automobile driving use, and particularly a brake-and-accelerator pedal assembly which is designed in an attempt to improve the operating facility, and quick and safety-assuring operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In an attempt to improve the operating facility, and quick and safety-assuring operation of different pedal mechanisms in the driver's seat a variety of proposals have been offered as for instance follows: John L. Millar et al proposed a brake pedal-and-foot rest hinged link connection (U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,651); and H. J. Cocks proposed an accelerator pedal-and-foot rest combination (U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,336).
The former proposal is an improvement of the brake pedal designed for automatic automobiles, reducing the braking stroke to the extent that the braking operation may be permitted while the foot remains on the foot rest. In the latter proposal the free end of the rotatable foot rest remains on the accelerator pedal, which is adapted to be operated by applying a pressure to the free end of the rotatable foot rest with the foot.
Another proposal offered by Nsin-Hsin Lo is a longitudinal arrangement of accelerator pedal, foot stand and brake pedal in the order named (U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,381). Particularly, the foot stand is fixed to the floor, and the accelerator pedal is ahead of the foot stand and the brake pedal is behind the foot stand. This arrangement permits the driver to operate the accelerator pedal with the toe and the brake pedal with the heel of the driver's foot.
An improvement proposed by John L. Millar et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,651) is directed only to a brake pedal whereas an improvement proposed by H. J. Cocks is directed only to an accelerator pedal. These improvements are not directed to the designing of facilitating the switching from the operation of the brake pedal to the operation of the accelerator pedal or vice versa. These pedals are operated independently by moving the driver's leg about the hip joint to shift the foot from the brake pedal to the accelerator pedal or vice versa. This is a relatively large movement, and accordingly the switching is not quick. Still disadvantageously, the driver's posture is liable to somewhat change and lose balance. When changing ordinary automobiles to automatic ones drivers are liable to be anxious about putting their feet on wrong foot pedals in driving.
An improvement proposed by Nsin-Hsin Lo (U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,381) is directed to the smooth, quick switching between braking and accelerating operations. It, however, requires a relatively large amplitude of back-and-forth inclination of the driver's foot about the arch of the foot to assure reliable operation. As a matter of fact, however, the range within which the driver can incline his foot about the arch of the foot is very limited, and accordingly the actual strokes both of the brake and accelerator pedals must be reduced to a possible minimum. As a consequence, a very delicate and accurate operation is required both in acceleration and wheel braking. In this connection it is most likely that in case of emergency drivers cannot perform a required fine control. Still disadvantageously, drivers cannot put their heels on the floor, and therefore, their postures are not stable, and drivers will get tired easily in driving.